tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Sun
The Red Sun is an influential ghoul group with a Chinese root. The Japanese branch of the organisation is said to be much smaller than the one in Mainland China. The organisation is said to follow a chess theme, denoting each of its members a chess piece that best reflects them and their function in the gang. = Purpose & Goals = The goal of The Red Sun is quite simple - to propagate their influence throughout Tokyo and earn as big a possible a share in the ghoul world as they can get. This is why they've set it for themselves as a goal to destroy any other ghoul organisation that could potentially stay in their path. = Base = The Ivory Castle, an enormous manor within the 20th Ward, is the main base of operations for the Red Sun. That is where the Zhi siblings live, as well as their head butler, Shouwei. A large amount of the servants live there as well. The manor consists in multiple buildings that merge traditional Chinese architecture designs with more modern concepts. The buildings are all different in nature and have a different purpose. It would be possible to find a room or building for anyone's taste - there's a botanical garden, a precious gems building, etc. etc. There are also underground floors within the mansion, the purpose of which is unknown. = Structure = The structure of the Red Sun revolves around the concept that it is based on - chess figures. The higher the value of the chess figure assigned to the individual, the higher their authority. Currently, Zhi Yun is the highest ranking member of the group, the Queen. Directly after her is her elder sister, Zhi Liao, the Knight. Shouwei also enjoys considerable influence as the head butler. As the Pawn, Yin's word does not have much sway over the more high ranking servants, but if he were to be authorised by any of the leading members he could still command greater chess pieces. He still holds authority over the standard servants. The Ivory Castle houses approximately 60-70 servants, all ghouls, who diligently and unquestioningly serve their masters. The overwhelming majority of them hold no title, with only a select few having earned the right to be Pawns. = Customs = Given their origin, it is to be expected that the Zhi sisters, as well as the Red Sun as a whole, consider traditional Chinese culture to be a large part of their lives. Liao in particular seems to be especially fond of it, dressing in classical Chinese outfits and preferring to engage in more serene activities most of the time. Overall, the entire populace of the Ivory Castle subscribes to the old Chinese values. Despite that, the higher up the ladder you go, the more hedonistic ghouls you'll find, with Liao and Yun at the very top, going as far as having the servants capture humans just for sport and entertainment. = Japanese Branch = While the Japanese branch of the Red Sun is significantly formidable, the brunt of the organisation is actually based in China, where most of the members, both of low and high rank, are located. While the groups are connected, the Zhi sisters have essentially completely ignored any sort of guidance and attempts at control from the side of the rest of the Zhi family, making the Japanese branch essentially a standalone organisation. = Known Members = * Zhi Yun - The Queen. A member of the Zhi clan, Yun is one of the leaders of the Japanese Branch. * Zhi Liao - The Knight. A member of the Zhi clan, Liao is one of the leaders of the Japanese Branch. * Shouwei - The Tower. A loyal servant of the Zhi clan, Shouwei is a valued member of the Japanese Branch and his position as a Head Butler is well respected. * Yin Wang - The Pawn. A lower-ranking servant to the Zhi family, Yin is still fairly respected within the organisation. He normally handles important jobs for the group. * Jia Huiqing - The Bishop. Bearing the title of Head Maid, Jia bears a position of some importance and influence. Category:Factions Category:Red Sun